Service providers attempt to process orders for goods and/or services from their customers in an efficient manner. Computers have been used to reduce the amount of people required to process an order. Problems may occur when the information placed in an order received at a front end computer has a discrepancy with back end automated systems that process the order, thus resulting in an order falling out of processing by the automated systems. In these situations, a human operator is then involved in manually correcting and returning these orders to the automated systems for processing. Problems exist with such a correction mechanism in that the errors are not corrected in real-time, which may lead to the service provider being late in providing the consumer with the requested service and/or good.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.